Standing Still
by LivvyWriter
Summary: When they are both 24, Clark kisses Lana, and Chloe walks in on it. Chloe finds herself in Bruce Wayne's life, but when a man who can control the weather threatens everything Chloe has, who will she turn to? And is Bruce keeping something from her?
1. Elevator's and Ex's

_**Standing Still**_

_**By; LivvyWriter**_

**Summary:** Chloe walks in on something that makes her question her feelings for Clark. Distraught and feeling alone, Chloe finds herself in an elevator with Bruce Wayne. Getting to know Bruce makes her realize that maybe Clark isn't the one for her. Things began to change and Chloe thinks that Bruce may be keeping something from her. Maybe Clark is who she's meant to be with. Who's best for her, Clark or Bruce? Superman or Batman?

**Rating-** pg-13

**Disclaimer-** None are my characters except for the unfamiliar ones.

**Author Notes-** This will be a chapter fic, but I will only continue writing if I feel like it's being received well. This takes place when they are twenty four and Chloe and Clark live in Metropolis.

_Do you want me  
Like I want you?  
Or am I standing still?  
Beneath the darkened sky?_

-------------

"WAIT! Chloe, WAIT!" Clark shouted after the petite blonde's retreating figure.

Chloe stopped as she heard his words follow her out of his Metropolis apartment. 'What, is his voice superhuman too?' She wondered.

She turned around and mustering the coldest voice she could, she said, "No Clark, I came here tonight to tell you something that I never thought I'd tell anyone, and I find you with _her_? I thought I knew you better. Actually, no; I thought _you_ knew better."

She knew she wasn't going to cry. This was more than disappointment, more than sadness, it was outrage. She couldn't believe that when she finally felt like she had Clark, finally felt like they were together, he would go and bring Lana into their lives again.

"She kissed **me**! I swear Chloe; I would never do that to you! We have something good now- and she just showed- she just showed up!" He threw his arms in the air and started to come closer to her. She backed away slowly until she was back to back with another apartment door.

"Don't give me that boldface lie. Don't lie STRAIGHT to my face! I know you better than anyone knows you; I know when you're not telling the truth. Sure, maybe she was the one to kiss you, but you can't honestly say that you haven't thought about her everyday since you found out that she had split from Lex. You can't tell me that, you can't lie to me Clark, I know you far too well..or at least I thought I knew you."

He moved closer until if Chloe had let him, he could've wrapped his arms around her.

"Chloe, I have thought about her and I've been confused. Nothing has ever been this continuously good for me, I was waiting for the moment when it all collapsed, and I thought that Lana was meant for me-"

Chloe interrupted him, "Well why don't you march yourself back in there, because Clark, I'm gone. I won't be second to her anymore, it's not happening." She shoved him away, and he noticed that for a woman of only a few inches over five foot, she had strength.

"Chlo! Chloe!" His voice rang after her as the elevator doors closed behind her.

When they finally did close, she sunk to the ground and covered her face with her hands. The sobs came and they shook her body. His apartment was on the twenty-third floor and as the elevator came closer to the ground floor, Chloe tried to pull herself together.

All of the sudden, the elevator stopped. She looked up from her hands and noticed a man in the corner. He pulled his hand away from the 'Stop' button and smiled.

"You looked like you needed a little more time." He said, his voice incredibly low and crisp.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize anyone was in here, I thought it was just me.." She stood up and straightened her knee length black skirt. She had come straight from work, so she was still clad in a black pencil skirt, white blouse and black heels.

"I would've introduced myself immediately, but you looked so distraught I didn't want to bother you. I'm Bruce by the way." He stuck out his hand and smiled.

She clasped it and shook it. "I'm Chloe Sullivan, I'm sorry for making such a scene. I just walked in on my boyfriend with an old girlfriend of his. It's a mess and I'm sorry for subjecting you to my problems." He gave her a sympathetic look but then smiled.

"You don't remember me, do you Miss. Sullivan?" He asked, his impossibly dark eyes seemed to twinkle, prompting Chloe to smile inquisitively.

"No, I'm very sorry; I have practically no memory when it comes to names." She self consciously pushed down her already flawless (due to primping it excessively before coming to Clark's) hair, making it stick up in the back.

"Well Alfalfa," He said as he laughed and pushed down the stray rebellious hair. "You interviewed me about a year ago for your paper. I couldn't forget a face like yours and I understand that you probably have a line of boyfriends to keep up with."

Chloe squinted her eyes and remembered. How could she not remember?

"Bruce Wayne? Head of Wayne Enterprises? I can't believe I forgot the name of number one on 'People's' list of sexiest bachelors!"

He groaned and covered his face with his hands. "You saw that? Oh God…" He laughed and she remembered how smitten she had been with him at the interview.

He by far deserved the number one spot on the list. At about six foot two, he towered over most, and his impeccable physique helped quite a bit. His almost black hair was cropped close to his head, making him look very sharp.

"I saw it and I'll admit I fawned over the two page spread like every other woman in this country, it was pretty fantastic." He let out a bark of laughter so loud she felt like the elevator would drop from its stalled position. The laughter shocked her into laughing quite loudly also, and before she knew it, tears were coming from her eyes.

They stood in silence for a moment and she was brought back to life when she saw him check his watch.

"Oh my God! I've kept you from something haven't I? We've been in here for-" She checked her watch and gasped, "for close to forty-five minutes! I'm so sorry Mr. Wayne I didn't realize..." She went to press the 'Start' button but he gently grabbed her hand away from the panel of buttons.

"Call me Bruce, and there's nothing I have better to do than spend my time with a beautiful woman like yourself Miss. Sullivan." He still grasped her hand and she lifted her eyes from watching their hands to his dark eyes and she smiled.

"Call me Chloe. You have no idea how much this elevator ride has meant to me." They were now a foot apart.

"It's all my pleasure, Chloe." His eyes pierced her own green ones, and she felt entranced.

The elevator suddenly jerked and began going down. Chloe's startled eyes found his own and the elevator jerked again, harder this time, causing Chloe to barrel into Bruce. He caught her as the elevator jerked again, sending them both into the opposing wall.

The door opened and the two looked to see an audience. Chloe let her jaw drop as everyone began to clap. Bruce stood up and brought Chloe with him.

"Mr. Wayne! Dear God, I'm glad you're alright! I'm so sorry, this elevator has been acting strangely for quite a while. I can't believe it just stopped, but I'm so glad that you and your guest are not harmed." The manager of the apartment building said as he fiddled with his hands. His eyes darted nervously from Chloe and Bruce to the crowd of spectators.

"Mr. Song, the elevator wasn't.." Bruce began, but Chloe stepped in before he could finish his sentence.

"The elevator wasn't safe, and Mr. Wayne here made sure that my poor heart didn't collapse from the strain of it all! He's a hero if you ask me." Chloe feigned a weak image and Bruce had to try his hardest to keep from laughing.

"Quite a hero indeed." A voice from behind them said. Bruce turned around to face a large man that he guessed to be in his mid twenties.

"Can I help you?" Bruce asked, the smile fading from his face. His eyes flickered to Chloe who was talking to the manager a few yards away.

"Bruce let's go get something to.." Chloe stopped dead in her tracks. "Clark."

"Something to Clark?" Bruce asked; his attention completely focused on the young woman in front of him.

"No, I'm Clark. Right now I'm wondering why that elevator chose to stop, with you two in it, when it has never before stopped. I'm wondering if this hero here had something to do with it."

"Maybe if you hadn't have driven her into the elevator, she wouldn't have been in there when it got stuck." Clark stepped forward and said,

"Why are you in Metropolis anyway? Why aren't you heading your business in Gotham? Maybe you're here to steal some more money from the unsuspecting people of Metropolis." Clark hinted on what was rumored in the newspapers.

"I'm here on business and at least I'm not screwing an old flame when I already have a girl."

Clark made a motion to come closer but Chloe chose that moment to get in the middle.

"It doesn't concern you Clark. It doesn't matter what happened in that elevator and it's not your business if something did. Now Bruce, do you want to go get coffee or something?" Chloe stood taller and more erect than Bruce had seen her stand before.

Clark came to stand in front of Bruce, blocking her view of him, and said in a quieter voice,

"Chloe, we should talk. Let's go back up to my apartment and I'll explain everything. I swear it meant nothing, I sent her home right after it happened. That's the first time I've seen her in four years. You or I haven't seen her since we were twenty-one! I was _shocked_, I let her in, and she kissed _me_."

"Clark, we'll talk about this later. I can't do this now, it's been too soon. Give me a couple days and then call me. We'll see if we can work it out then."

Clark opened his mouth for a rebuttal but Bruce broke in. "Yes Chloe, I'd love to get some coffee. I know a great place right up the street actually."

"Okay Bruce, let's go. Clark, I'll talk to you later." She and Bruce started to walk out of the lobby and Chloe looked back and smiled at Clark. His eyes were filled with sadness and he waved, half smiling. Chloe turned back around and with Bruce's hand on her lower back, let him lead her out of the crowded building.

* * *

_Or am I standing still? _

_Out of the corner of my eye  
Was that you that passed me by?_

**Remember to review!**


	2. Haunted

**Chapter Two**

'**"Haunted"**

A/N- reviews are good! Thank you! sorry i took so long, but this one is crazy long. And as you will come to see, every chapter in this fiction will have a title that is a song of Jewel's.. I would definitely recommend you check them out! Well anyway, on with the story that I know each of you is wetting you pants to read. (Sarcasm intended)

* * *

_Let me speak quietly,  
So your heart can hear.  
I will hypnotize and mesmerize you,  
With the sound of your own fear._

* * *

"You didn't, did you?" Chloe's covered her mouth to keep her laughter from erupting.

Bruce covered his face with his hands and nodded.

Chloe's laughter burst out, and the entire restaurant turned to stare. Chloe didn't care, and kept laughing freely.

Bruce was laughing along too, not as loud, and he noticeably was enjoying Chloe's happiness.

It was two weeks after they had run into each other on the elevator, and it wasn't the first time they'd been out since then. They'd actually been out around eight or nine times, and Bruce found himself staying in Metropolis a lot longer then he had predicted.

"I can't believe you didn't realize you had no pants on. I mean can't you feel your.." Chloe's voice got lower and she leaned in, " your winkie out in the open like that?" Bruce surprised Chloe by throwing back his head and letting out his famous bark of laughter.

The same annoyed people continued to glare at them and Chloe found that she was enjoying herself even more than she thought she would.

"I can't believe you still call them winkies, Chloe. You write hard hitting articles on crime and Superman, how the heck did you wind up using the same word that you've probably used since you were twelve?" He stole a bite of her Crème Brule and winked at her when she scowled.

"I'm sorry if my vocabulary on male parts isn't mature enough for your taste!" She smiled as she pulled away her dessert, preventing Bruce's wandering hand from grabbing another spoonful.

"Hey now, I'm picking up the check." He said as he reached his spoon towards the dessert.

She pulled it away again and replied, "Only because you won't let me even see the total, let alone pay for it! You're greedy with the checks." Chloe finished off the Crème Brule and laughed, her cheeks full.

"I'm greedy because I pay for everywhere we go, right!" He rolled his eyes playfully and she swallowed.

"Hey, I bought those Art Exhibition tickets and later found the exact amount, with a little interest if I'm not mistaken, in an envelope on my kitchen table. That's right, you think you're sly, but I know what you're up to!" She reached down for her purse and began to stand up. They had already paid and the hour was nearing twelve.

"Hey, it's not like I can't afford to take a beautiful young woman like you out on a couple dates every now and then." He smiled as he offered his arm to her. She linked with him and smiled back up at him.

"Where now Mr. Wayne? Must you retire for this evening or shall you accompany me back to my place of residence?" She said, faking an old British accent.

He grinned and opened the door for her, she stepped through and he said, "Well Madame, I must return to my 'place of residence'; however, I shall accompany you back to your own. I can't have anything snatching up the only reason I will return to Metropolis."

They walked slowly down the deserted sidewalk and as Bruce said that, she caught herself looking into the dark alley as they passed.

"Well Bruce, I'll have you know that I am probably the most capable woman of taking care of herself that you'll ever meet." Nevertheless, as she said this she neared Bruce's towering figure.

Bruce smiled as he thought of Catwoman, a recent 'capable woman' he had met. Bruce decided not to let it slip to the blonde reporter, and kept his mouth shut.

"If you say so." He said, chuckling.

"Oh I say so." She turned to face him and felt the familiar chemistry coming alive again. They hadn't yet kissed although they had come close quite a few times. He brought his lips down to meet hers, but a drop of rain fell down between the two, finding its way into Chloe's blouse. Another drop fell, followed by a few more.

Chloe reached in her bag and pulled out an umbrella. "A reporter is always prepared." She proudly hoisted it above them both and Bruce pulled Chloe closer.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew furiously through the streets. Chloe's white coat flew upwards and she laughed, feeling like Marilyn Monroe. Another stronger gust blew through and knocked the umbrella away once more.

"Damn weather!" Chloe picked up the bottom of her coat and prepared to march, in the rain, towards the umbrella which was now residing on someone's front porch down and across the street.

Bruce grabbed her arm and said, "Chloe, I'll buy you another, don't worry about that one. It's damaged now anyway." He laughed loudly as she noticed the umbrella turned inside out.

"It's the principle that matters Bruce! You can't buy me everything, and that umbrella has been with me through thick and thin." The rain was coming down more steadily now, prompting Bruce to lead Chloe backwards to stand under the shelter of a balcony.

"You wait here; I'll retrieve that blasted contraption." He gave her a quick smile and jetted off. Chloe watched as he hopped through the obstacles of the puddles. A smile came to her face when Bruce stepped in a rather deep puddle and he pulled his foot out quickly, shaking it like a cat.

In a split second, Chloe found herself farther back in the alley, a cold object against her neck. A flash of fear went through her body, but then her senses took over.

"Stay still." A harsh voice whispered in her ear. His voice was like ice, literally. His voice chilled her senses slightly. Chloe stayed silent, biting her lip to keep from saying anything back.

She felt his finger stroke her neck, sending chills throughout her body.

"My purse, take it. Take it and leave." Her voice was surprisingly steady, and to her slight shock, she wasn't all that scared. Maybe because she expected Superman to swoop down, or maybe because a common criminal was nothing compared to the meteor freaks she had encountered.

"Oh dear, I don't want your purse." He turned her around so that she was facing him and her back was to the wall. What she saw shocked her to the bone.

He was only a few inches taller than Chloe, but was very bulky. His skin was a tinted purple and blue color and his white hair reached his shoulders. The eyes were what shocked her most; the palest blue she had ever seen. They would've looked white if she hadn't been so close. His dark blue lips were drawn into a sneer on his pure white face, as he stared lustily at her.

He removed the cold object from her neck and she noticed that it was a long jagged fingernail, the color of metal.

"Go ahead, scream." His breath showed in the now chilled air. "What baby, you too scared?"

She let out a piercing scream that shocked even the man. She then brought her knee up into his crotch, and brought her elbow across, jabbing it into his nose. He yelped and let go of her.

She aimed a kick at his head and was satisfied when she heard him yell in pain. Turning around, Chloe took off.

"CLA… SUPERMAN! SOMEONE NEEDS YOUR HELP _RIGHT_ NOW!" She yelled frantically, but kept running. She had been farther down the alley than she had expected. A hurricane sized gust blew towards Chloe. She felt herself getting ready to fly backwards and grasped wildly for something to hold onto. Chloe grasped a rung to a fire escape ladder and held on for dear life.

_"You can't hide from the wind."_ A chilly voice whispered in her ear. Chloe yelled again and all of the sudden the wind stopped. Chloe crumpled to the ground and turned around to see where the man was.

What she saw was a man in a black suit with a large cape and facemask in a fight with the smaller man.

"Batman.." Chloe gasped. She had read the articles on him, but had never seen him in person.

"Wait till I tell Clark." She said but then berated herself as she realized that she had refused contact with him since the incident a couple weeks ago. It still hadn't stopped her from yelling his name when she had needed him, or from him being the first one that came to her mind when she first felt the coldness on her neck.

Chloe turned her attention back to the fight and was startled to see that Batman was on the losing end. He was pinned to the ground, a bleeding wound on his shoulder. Chloe got up immediately and turned around frantically looked around her for something heavy.

"Ah, you'll do." It was an old crowbar and Chloe grabbed it. Without thinking about it, she shot over to them and hit Weather boy on the head as hard as she could. He flew against the wall, giving Batman the time to get up. Weather boy touched the gaping wound on his skull and with a flick of his wrist, sent Chloe into the opposing wall, and disappeared in another gust of wind.

Preparing to crash into the wall, Chloe braced herself for the impact. Instead she flew into something other then a wall. Opening one eye, she looked upon 'Superman.' Feeling a smile come to her face, she watched as Clark's worry-filled eyes calmed down. He landed on the ground and set her down too.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" A voice interrupted them, and Chloe turned to face the one and only Batman. She felt slightly in awe but then got a hold of herself, turning on Reporter Chloe.

"Oh I'm fine; Just a few scratches. How about you? You've got a nasty gash on your left shoulder." She moved forward without thinking twice about it and got a closer look at the wound. He looked down, shocked that she was so concerned but then moved backwards.

"Miss, what are you doing in this alley anyway?" Clark's eyes searched her own as he tried to act like he had never met her before.

"I was getting out of the rain while my friend Bruce-Oh my God! Bruce!" She put a hand to her head as she remembered Bruce.

"I saw a fellow crumpled up on the other side of the street, I moved him under shelter and then I came back here when I heard you scream." Chloe got a panicked look in her eyes and Bruce added, "Oh he was fine, just knocked out it seemed."

"Yeah, I bet he was fine, that man never goes away." Clark mumbled under his breath and Chloe shot a warning look his way.

"I'm Batman by the way, and I'm sorry if I'm in your territory Superman. I was just passing through, and since it seemed like no one was here to help this young lady, I jumped in."

"I know who you are, and some of us don't have time to just be 'passing through,' but I've got it from here, thanks." Clark's eyes narrowed at the other superhero, and Chloe would've rolled her eyes if she hadn't thought it made it obvious that she knew him.

"Well miss, would you like me to fly you home?" Clark asked, his voice calmer.

"No Superman, thanks. I've got to go check on my friend. But thanks to both of you, that creep would've gotten away if it hadn't been for you.." She turned to Batman, but he was already gone.

"Well alright then." She turned and started to walk towards the street.

"Chloe, we need to talk, and I'm sorry I wasn't here for you immediately, are you okay? Did he hurt you? I'm so sorry Chlo'." He flew in front of her, his back facing the street.

"You know I hate it when you do that, and yes I'm fine. We'll have to do this later Clark, I have to go see if Bruce is alright." She gently pushed Clark aside, and continued walking briskly away.

Bruce's slumped over figure was apparent in the alley across the street. She looked both ways and then scurried across the dark and deserted street. Coming beside him, she knelt beside him and brought his head onto her lap.

"Bruce, Bruce..Common Bruce, wake up." Chloe said gently. He opened his eyes and smiled slowly.

"I knew I'd wake up to that face one day." She smiled and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I was coming back from across the street when I heard you scream, so I started to run, and this gust of wind hit me, and I'm telling you Chlo', it was a HUGE gust of wind, and it must of thrown me into the wall and knocked me out. But you're alright aren't you? What happened to you?"

"A man, thing, tried to mug me. Don't worry Bruce, I'm okay and Batman slash Superman saved the day." He struggled to his feet as she stood to hers and embraced her.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so, so, sorry." He murmured in her ear. She gently pulled back and looked up at him, smiling, and said, "I'm perfectly fine, I told you that I was capable."

His eyes were very alert, Chloe noticed. In her previous experiences with unconsciousness, people seemed a little confused after being knocked out. Bruce was definitely not. She rubbed it off, 'He must bounce back quickly,' she thought.

"Well now I'm definitely walking you home, and I may stay a little later to make sure that you're okay and you're safe." He put his arms around her shoulders and she fought the urge to laugh and roll her eyes.

"I'm fine, I swear, and I'm safe too, but you are more than welcome to stay a little later if you want." He smiled and they started towards Chloe's apartment.

Bruce continued to talk to her, but Chloe couldn't get her mind off of the mugger that could control the weather, and the superhuman that had captured her mind since she was ten years old.

_'You can't hide from the wind.'_ A gusty voice blew around her. She shook it off as being paranoid, but Chloe knew better than anyone that paranoia sometimes paid off.


	3. Fragile Frames

_Chapter Three_

'_Fragile Frames'_

_A/N- THANK YOU for being patient! Sheesh I would want to shoot me by now, but you, my loyal readers, are being as patient as possible. Thank you, and this verse is an excerpt from Jewel's, "Innocence Maintained." _

* * *

_We've made houses for hatred  
It's time we made a place  
Where people's souls may be seen and made safe  
Be careful with each other  
These fragile flames  
For innocence can't be lost  
It just needs to be maintained_

* * *

_Tuesday, Two weeks Later.._

The sound of someone snapping something shut aroused Chloe from her sleep. She cracked open her heavy eyelids and saw the blurry figure of Bruce Wayne scurrying around his hotel room. He had snapped his briefcase closed.

"So you like to love em' and leave em', do you Bruce?" Chloe said, her voice crackly from her sleep. She smiled and lifted her hands high over her head, stretching her back.

He came to stop in front of her on the king sized bed and smiled.

"Well Chloe, seeing as how there was none of this 'love' to be seen last night, I wouldn't exactly be 'loving and leaving'. However, our night was still spectacular, and I definitely wouldn't be leaving you if I hadn't been called urgently to the headquarters in Japan."

He sat on the bed and Chloe, still fully clothed, came out from under the covers and patted the spot behind her. He moved farther up on the bed and sat beside her.

"I believe that last night was the first night that I just talked with someone other than Clark. I mean, actually had good conversations. It was pretty 'spectacular' and I'm glad you abide by my rules." She leaned her head on his shoulder and he laughed.

"You mean your, 'No spur of the moment sex, No sex with Friends with Benefits, No sex with men that may flee, and my favorite, No sex until the twelfth date."

She pulled away and quirked her eyebrow. "Why would that be your favorite?"

"Well, seeing as how our trip to Paris yesterday was our eleventh date, our twelfth is coming up soon." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"You have to abide by all FOUR of the rules. You're only abiding by one."

"Well let me think.. It wouldn't be spur of the moment if I said that morning, "Chloe, I'm going to sex you all over the place tonight.." She burst out laughing but he kept a serious face.

"Also..i wouldn't be friends with benefits if after I announced that I was going to sex you all over the place, I asked you to be my girlfriend.." Chloe regained her composure and continued to listen.

"And lastly, I wouldn't be a man to flee. Miss. Sullivan, in case you haven't noticed, if I find something that I like, I won't leave. And Chloe, I like this. I like you, and I like this past month that we've spent together. I like knowing that I can come home to you after Japan, and yes, when I say home I mean this particular four star hotel in Metropolis. I like you, and I like us."

Chloe looked at him for a minute, making sure that everything he had just said was in his eyes.

When she felt satisfied she said, "I needed to hear that Bruce, but seeing as how we haven't kissed, and this whole Clark thing is on my shoulders, I'm going to need more time." He looked disappointed, but he sighed and kissed her head.

"I understand but I better be going, I've got a helicopter to catch in ten minutes."

He stood up and grabbed his suitcase and began making his way towards the door.

"Bruce?" He stopped as he heard her voice.

"I like us too, and I will be here when you get back." He turned around and smiled.

"Well then I'll see you tonight which." Saluting, he walked out, shutting the door behind him with a smile on his face.

Chloe smiled and began to look for her stuff when she remembered she had to be at the Daily Planet at eight. Looking at the clock, she squeaked as the 9:45 glared back at her.

"Deep Shit!"

* * *

Bursting through The Daily Planet's doors, Chloe almost sprinted to her office. Collapsing into her chair, she let herself breath.

"And I thought I could run fast.." Clark's voice caused Chloe to swivel around in her chair. Clark stood there, his large frame leaning against a filing cabinet.

"I thought…that…I..was..late.." She said breathily. He smiled and looked at the clock.

"I covered for you, I said that you were on an assignment." She looked at the clock which now said 12:00 and then back to Clark.

"Well thanks, I think coming from Bru-.." She stopped mid-sentence but then picked up again, "..from where I was to here in fifteen minutes is a miracle."

He looked down and then back up and said, "I know you were at Bruce's, Chloe. I've been checking up on you and I saw you leave this morning..and well, that's why I was surprised at how fast you got here."

"You've been checking up on me?" Chloe kept her voice calm, but inside her emotions were throwing themselves around all at once.

"I'm not used to not being able to ask you if anything's going on, or able to see you every night.. I'm trying to adjust." He let his eyes fall the floor again.

"I get that Clark, but there's no need for concern. I can take care of myself." She got up and began to look around for something to do. Seeing a stack of papers, she pretended to go through them.

"I know you can, but that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about you not being there to tell me how to solve the latest problem; I didn't realize how much I relied on you." He moved closer, which wasn't hard considering the box size of her office. But Chloe would never complain; it took someone a long time and a lot of painstaking work to get an ounce of office space.

"I'm not dead Clark, you can still call me. I just need my distance from our romantic relationship. These past weeks have made me realize a lot about us as a couple.."

She watched him run his fingers over her desk and then pick up a picture frame.

She moved beside him and smiled slightly as she looked at the picture.

"I remember the day that was taken." Chloe said fondly.

They both gazed on the picture of them two years ago. Chloe and Clark were smiling largely on the beach of Crater Lake. Both tan and seemingly carefree, it brought back haunting memories.

It was strange being this close to Clark after what seemed like centuries had passed. His scent that only Chloe could pick out of anywhere filled her senses.

'_I will not miss him..' _

"Sorry Chloe, I didn't catch that." Chloe realized that she had said it instead of just thinking it. She knew fully well that he had heard what she said.

"I said that I miss those times." His eyes stopped searching her own and dropped to the floor again.

"I do too but Chloe, it could be that way again.." His voice had a desperate tone in his voice that made Chloe want to cry.

"Clark.." She started but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They turned around to face Perry White, the chief of the paper. Chloe immediately stood up straighter and tried to push the wrinkles out of her skirt.

"Sorry to break you two lovebirds up.. wait, what am I saying? I'm not sorry. If you want to look longingly into each other's eyes, don't do it on my time."

They both muttered, "Sorry sir," and Perry immediately got down to business.

"Now Sullivan, I want you to go investigate the recent mugging on 13th street, it seems that it's happened three nights in a row in that area. Go figure out the pattern, make it a story." His stern eyes stared into Chloe's. Chloe nodded and moved to grab her jacket.

"Sir I believe that Chloe shouldn't go alone. I'll go with her." Clark said, startling Perry.

"Oh I forgot you were in here, Kent. Good you spoke up. Go with Sullivan, I don't think she should be by herself on this case." He turned around and walked away.

"Sometimes I really think that he believes he's the one that comes up with the ideas." Clark said, also grabbing his coat.

"Clark, I didn't need your help on this." Chloe said exasperatingly. Buttoning her black pea coat, she grabbed her tape recorder and made towards the door.

"Well its Perry's orders now, so you're stuck with me. Besides, I think we need to talk more."

She threw up her hands as a sign of giving in and he followed her out of the building.

----

"So are you and Bruce-"

"No."

"So you haven't-"

"No."

"So you won't-"

"Clark these questions aren't your business anymore." Chloe said, looking both ways before they crossed the busy street.

"Ouch.." He said, his voice very quiet. She looked up and he looked away.

"Clark I didn't mean to sound that cold. This has been so hard for me, and I don't know, it's just so confusing and I don't know what I want." The February sun glared at them, making Chloe pull out her sunglasses.

"At one time you wanted me." Clark said, grasping onto his scarf as a gust of wind blew down the streets.

"You wanted Lana." There, she said it. Chloe had wanted to talk to him about what had occurred a month ago, and now she knew that she had opened the conversation.

"At one time I did Chloe! I don't anymore, you have to believe me. I'll admit that I didn't unwelcome the kiss, but once she did it, I realized we had nothing left. She could be with Lex and have no regrets and I with you. We're not supposed to be together anymore." His voice got frantic like she was going to cut him off.

"You should've known that without having to kiss her." She didn't think about what she said, it was an automatic response and it summed up everything and every doubt she had.

"Chloe I-" He started.

"We're here." Chloe said, interrupting. She rung the doorbell and wiped her eyes incase any stray tears had started to form.

They heard footsteps and the door opened to reveal a young woman. She was very short, five foot at most, with light blonde hair and green eyes. Clothed in nurse scrubs, she looked at them cautiously.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Oh yes, Miss Summers we're from The Daily Planet and we'd like to talk to you about the mugging that you experienced last Tuesday." Chloe turned on her reporter voice and watched as doubt filled the woman's eyes.

Chloe pulled out ID and handed it to her. Clark did the same and then the young woman opened the door wider to let them in. She led them to the sitting room and motioned for them to sit down. They both sat on the couch with the young woman sitting across from them.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion Miss Summers, but we're doing a story on it, and your mugging was the last in a line of six others, one for every night before yours. You were closest to where we started so we decided to go out of order by starting with the last victim."

"Please call me Kathleen. I'm sorry to hear about those other women, I hope they're alright. I'll tell you whatever you need to know, God knows that this is more attention then the police gave me."

Chloe opened her mouth to speak but Clark beat her to it.

"Yes Kathleen, the other women are fine. The police don't usually pay much attention to muggings; even if there _have_ been seven in the past week in the same area. It's what we're here for, to get the truth." He smiled warmly and Chloe watched as Kathleen blushed slightly.

"So can you tell us about it?" Chloe said, a tint of irritability in her voice. Clark raised his eyebrow, but the woman began.

"Well I was on the way home from the hospital where I work, Metropolis Medical Center, and I always take this one alley as a shortcut. Come to think about it, it's not really an alley; it's quite wide and it has a street in the middle of two apartment buildings. I don't know why I'm telling you this, I'm sure you know where 13th street is." She waited for them to nod, which they did, and she continued.

"Well I was walking though it and I felt a tug on my purse. I looked to my left and I saw this man. He looked at me and I could see the white of his eyes, which scared me. He stood there for a moment and then said, 'I like you better in person.' That really scared me because it made me think he's talked to me before or seen a picture or something. The police said he was probably trying to scare me and that's all, but I don't know. But then he took my purse and disappeared."

Chloe thought for a second and then asked, "Did you notice anything about him; his color perhaps?"

"I couldn't really make out his face because of how dark it was, but I know that wasn't white."

"Sorry to interrupt again, but if he wasn't white, what was he?" Chloe asked. She leaned forward to give her recorder better access to Kathleen's voice.

"You're going to think I'm crazy if I tell you." Kathleen said, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously.

"Believe me, I think we've heard weirder." Chloe said and Clark chuckled, nodding to show he agreed.

She leaned closer as if telling a secret.

"It was purple." Clark saw Chloe's face pale.

"Purple?" He asked, still watching Chloe.

"Well more like purplish blue." He noticed that Chloe seemed to be somewhere else.

"Well thank you Kathleen, we'll keep in contact, but we must be going." He grabbed Chloe's arm and she snapped out of her reverie, and they made their way to the door.

"I'm glad to be of help." She smiled and then shut the door behind them.

"Chloe, what's wrong? It looks like you've seen a ghost." She was back to her normal color, but he could tell that she was in deep thought.

"You know last week when you and Batman saved me from that creep?" She said as she started walking briskly.

"Yeah, I remember, but I never saw the guy, I got there after he disappeared."

"Well I don't believe in coincidences anymore, and the weather man wannabe that tried to mug me had purplish bluish skin too. Who else would have that?" She made a quick turn into a café, heading straight to the takeout counter.

"No one, I think you're right. It was probably the same guy. He got violent with you though, why not the other girls?" She ordered two lattes and then turned towards him.

"Maybe I was the only one that fought back." She placed a five dollar bill on the counter, and he moved to protest but she held up her hand.

"Let me get this one." He didn't argue knowing that it wasn't worth it.

"Where did it happen again?" He grabbed a creamer and put it into his coffee.

"12th street. Wait, Clark, where did the other mugging happen?" Her voice got high and Clark knew that meant that the gears were starting to work in her head.

"Kathleen Summers on 13th street, Laura Frame on 14th street, Gerri Caldwell on 15th, Diane Kensington on 16th, Sandy Conner on 17th, Karen Kramer on 18th, Penny Oliver on 19th." He handed the sheet of paper he had read of off to Chloe.

"Well Mr. Kent, it looks like we have a pattern." She put it into her pocket and lead the way out of the café. Clark noticed she seemed to know where she was going.

"Where to now?" He asked, adjusting his strides to hers.

"Our next victim, Laura Frame. This could get good." Her voice rose in excitement and Clark rolled his eyes.

---

"So you were just walking through the street and he appeared out of nowhere?" Chloe reiterated.

Laura nodded and then walked the short distance from the living room to the kitchen and brought the coffee pot over. She poured them another cup and then tucked her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Can you tell us anything that was unusual about him, or the mugging in general?"

Clark asked, his notebook out and pen ready.

"His hair, it was the most shocking shade of white I've ever seen. He also didn't hurt me, but he ran his knife against my cheek. He didn't hurt me and that was the weirdest part. He could have, but he didn't. He told me that I was prettier in the snow. Then it seemed like he disappeared. I guess he ran into the shadows. I ran home and now my boyfriend is staying with me."

"It was his fingernail." Chloe said quietly. Laura looked up questioningly.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, I was mumbling. But thank you for your time, we'll be in touch."

---

"It was his fingernail?" Clark asked when they were back on the streets.

"I hate your super hearing, but it wasn't a knife, it was his fingernail."

"Do you think he's a meteor freak?" Clark asked.

"No, I think it's different this time. I think maybe he's always been this way, but I don't know. Now we're off to Gerri Caldwell." Clark sighed; he knew it would be a long day.

--

By the end of the day, Chloe and Clark had been to all of the women except for Penny Oliver, the first victim, who hadn't been home. They all had described the same thing that had tried to mug Chloe and he had told all of them something that related to the weather or something that inferred he had seen them before.

"Did you notice all of the women were blonde?" Clark asked.

"And that they were all less than 5'5." Chloe added. They approached Chloe's apartment building and began walking up the stairs.

"It looks like he has a pattern going." Clark said, stating the obvious. Chloe gave him a 'No Duh' look and he smiled.

She opened her apartment door and they entered. Clark looked around and noticed that the apartment didn't look like it had been lived in lately.

Chloe saw what he was doing and she said, "I've been at Bruce's lately. It's closer to work, and well-"

"You don't have to explain." He said, cutting her off. They were quiet for a minute and then Chloe broke the silence.

"You know what we have to do tonight, right?" She looked up at Clark and he waited for her to continue.

"We have to go to the next spot where he might attack. 20th street." She went in a drawer and grabbed gloves for herself. Opening the drawer next to the one she'd already opened, she pulled out some gloves for Clark.

"I'm surprised you still have my drawer here." He said, receiving the gloves that she handed to him.

"Clark as much as I want to, I can't just erase you out of my life, or my mind. I wish it could go away easier, but it can't." She told herself that there would be no tears in front of him.

"So we're officially over." Clark half stated, half asked.

"Clark-"

"Chloe! Baby girl I've missed you!" Bruce appeared from the backroom and enveloped Chloe in a hug.

"Bruce! You're back early!" She looked at the clock on the wall and realized that he actually wasn't.

"Oh, wow, it's already ten. I guess I lost track of time." She said, hugging him again.

He looked at Clark and Chloe felt him stand up taller. He looked at Chloe for an answer.

"Me and Clark have been on a case all day, it's pretty interesting actually." She filled him in and included what they were about to go do.

"Chloe that's dangerous, I don't want you to go." Bruce said, slightly pulling her away from Clark who was sending hostile vibes through the room.

"Bruce it's not your choice, and I'll be okay, Clark will be with me." She looked back at Clark and then back to Bruce."

"So will I." Bruce said, disappearing into the backroom.

"Chloe he can't come with us. If I have to use my powers, he can't be there." Clark said in a hushed voice. Bruce came back out with his coat.

"It'll be fine." Chloe said to both men and herself.

"Let's go, but if either of you get in my way then there will be consequences." She walked away from both of them, leaving them in her dust. They looked at each other and scurried to catch up.

Stopping, Chloe turned around and made the men come to an abrupt stop. She pointed her finger at both of them and said, "And please, for my sake and for everyone else's, don't act like you're eight."

She turned back around and began walking again. "Men." She said under her breath.


	4. Again and Again

**Chapter Four: Again and Again**

**A/N- Another Jewel song..yes! Sorry this one took so long..ive got rid of my writers block now! I realize that Clark and Bruce are a little out of character in this chapter, but there will be a reason. Just wait! R/R**

**

* * *

**

_Do what I should  
Try to stay busy  
Your face is all I see  
Again and again and again. _

But you, you're always on my mind.  
It's like this all the time.  
Say it's cause you're mine  
All mine...

* * *

**11.15 PM**

"..and even though no one agreed with me, Ling demanded that I have the money to build the company in China." Bruce finished with a humble smile on his face. Chloe clapped her hands and smiled brightly.

"That's wonderful Bruce. You deserve it after all of this hard work you've put into it." Chloe remarked.

Unbeknownst to Bruce and Chloe, Clark mouthed, 'oh wonderful Brucey!' and clapped his hands together quietly.

Clark was already fed up with Bruce and all they had done was stop by to get some food. He felt his inner child coming out in him and he didn't care.

Bruce shoved his hands into his pockets and moved closer to Chloe. Clark rolled his eyes and moved in between them.

Chloe smiled apologetically at Bruce, but then berated herself as she felt the familiar shiver of Clark's hand brush against hers. They walked in silence until they approached the 20th street sign.

"Well here we are." Bruce said, letting out a large sigh.

"Okay, all we have to do is wait." Chloe said, looking around. The three of them avoided eye contact with each other. Bruce began to whistle and Clark began to pace.

"Okay, this isn't going to work. We'll sit on that bench so neither of you can drive me crazy. Chloe moved to the bench faster than either of them and sat on the end, forcing Clark to sit in between her and Bruce. Bruce scowled and Clark scowled back, neither happy about sitting beside the other one.

"What time is it?" Bruce asked. Chloe lifted up her coat and glanced at her watch.

"It's 10 o'clock Bruce." Chloe answered. Clark glared at Bruce like he had asked Chloe to marry him instead of asking her the time. Bruce beamed back like she had said yes to the non-existent proposal.

Chloe rolled her eyes for the fiftieth time that night and pulled out a book from her bag.

"This is going to be a long night.." Bruce muttered.

Clark mumbled something that sounded obscene and they both continued to glower.

* * *

**12.30 AM**

"Damn it!" Bruce said, startling both Chloe and Clark. He smiled apologetically at Chloe and then continued to play Minesweeper on his palm pilot.

"Why me.." Clark asked under his breath, returning to writing an article on the sewer systems due tomorrow at the Planet.

Chloe looked over at the two and shook her head. She then turned her attention back to her book.

* * *

**2.30 AM**

"A bird! A bluebird!...no, no..flying squirrel!" Clark said, jumping up.

"Flying Squirrel? What the hell man! A baby giraffe! No, a duck learning to fly?" Bruce said, vehemently pointing at Chloe hopping around like a madwoman.

"Ducks don't fly idiot! No, she's definitely a flying squirrel.." Clark retorted loudly.

"Don't be an ass..it's a duck." Clark turned around to Bruce. Chloe stopped running around and came between them. She pushed them back on the bench and sat down herself.

"I can't even get through a game of charades without you two bickering like children, I mean my God! It was bad enough having to stop every other game we've tried to play, but charades? Common'!" She crossed her arms and pulled out her book again. Clark and Bruce both stared ahead and started to sulk.

"..and I was a lemur you morons." She added in an agitated tone.

"Oh yeah…lemur, I saw that definitely.."

"Yeah me too..lemur..it was on the tip of my tongue.."

"After flying squirrel of course.."

"It's better than an animal that can't even fly.."

"Some ducks can.."

"Will both of you shut up?"

* * *

**4.00 AM**

Chloe felt her eyes begin to droop. They sprung back open when she realized that they had been closed.

"I'm falling asleep.." She said, her voice exhausted.

"Close your eyes, Clark and I will watch the rest of the time."

"Well okay.." And Chloe closed her eyes. She didn't have to be told twice.

"That's the first time that we've kind of agreed on something." Clark commented.

"Yeah I know.." Bruce and Clark exchanged weird looks.

"I don't like it." Bruce exclaimed suddenly.

"Me neither, never again." Clark responded a split second later.

"Agreed. Wait, I mean disagreed..?"

"Just shut up, man."

* * *

**6.30 AM**

Chloe opened her eyes when she felt the sun hit her. She looked over at Clark and Bruce and saw them both with coffees and newspapers. She narrowed her eyes at both of them.

"Morning Sunshine." Clark said and then snickered.

"You snored all night." Bruce said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah you did. It kept us awake."

"Actually Clark was nodding off a little bit in the earlier hours and I took the liberty of waking him up."

Clark laughed. "You hit me!" Bruce laughed too.

Chloe made her eyes even narrower and said, "What's wrong with you two? You're being civil."

They both laughed. "Chlo' you want a coffee?" Chloe nodded and smiled. Bruce got off the bench and made his way towards the café.

"Seriously Clark, what happened? You guys are far from the immature brats you were last night." She started to rub her neck to get the crick out of it.

"He's not a bad guy and if I weren't in this situation with him, I think we'd be friends." Clark half whispered. Bruce came out of the café and started to walk towards them again.

"But don't you tell him I said that."

Chloe smiled, very relieved. "Not a word."

Bruce smiled and handed Chloe the coffee. "Kent, that waitress asked me for your number again." Bruce said as he took his seat.

"Well I guess I'm glad that you don't know my number then." Clark said, chuckling.

Chloe almost dropped her coffee. This was too weird! What had happened while she'd been asleep? They acted like they weren't enemies last night!

"So nothing happened last night. I guess it means that this guy is finished." Bruce commented.

"..Or he's got another trick up his sleeve." Chloe added, draining her coffee and tossing the cup into the trash can that was conveniently placed beside their bench.

"Well he won't do it in day light, so I think it's safe to say that we can return to our apartments." Clark said, standing up and stretching his long body.

"I second that," agreed Chloe. All three rose from the bench and began to walk down the sidewalk.

They finally came to The Daily Planet. Chloe had left some papers she needed and Clark had to turn in his sewer paper so Bruce tagged along as they made their way through the busy floor.

"..and voila! This is my humble office." Chloe said as she flung her arms out.

Bruce tried to smile brightly.

"..so what if when I fling my arms out I almost touch the two walls. It takes a lot of hard work to get an office. Clark is still in a cubicle!" Chloe said and laughed when Clark smirked at her.

"Well I think its wonderful Chloe." Bruce said, trying to keep down the bubbling laughter.

"SULLIVAN! Where were you last night? You're supposed to be doing your job, not running a Gentleman's club!" Perry said stormily, glaring at the two men in her office.

"We were on a case, that mugging case you set us on. We were staking out a lead." Clark said, stepping in.

"Well you two missed something!" Perry exclaimed.

"What Perry?" Chloe said, her voice sounding very exasperated with her boss.

"..and I thought you were one of my leading reporters but instead you're gallivanting with men when you should be on your job.."

"Perry, please stop muttering and tell me what's going on." Chloe said.

"There was a murder last night." He said. "Girl was murdered in her home. Multiple bruises and the house was a wreck. It looks like she was chased around the house before she was finally stabbed. I want you to look in on this; it's a good side story. Forget about this mugging story, murder sells more copies."

Clark rolled his eyes but kept his ears alert. Clark felt guilt swell up as he wondered if he could've prevented a murder had he not been competing with a business tycoon. He made eye contact with Bruce who seemed just as alert and also had an uneasy look in his eyes. Clark brushed it off.

"Do we know her name?" Chloe asked, her pen waiting above a notepad.

"Yeah, Penny Oliver." Clark and Chloe made eye contact.

"Oh God.." Chloe groaned. Perry looked impatiently at Chloe and Clark. Bruce looked confused, he didn't like being out of the loop.

"Do you two know her?" Bruce asked.

"In a way. She was the first one to be mugged." Clark said, already beginning to slightly pace.

"So what does this mean?" Bruce asked, more to himself then to them.

"This means that under thief, psychopath, and mugger, this guy can add murderer to the list."

"I feel like I'm home sweet home again." Chloe muttered, her head in her hands.

"Yeah, me too." Bruce said; a troubled look in his eyes.


	5. The Unexpected Visitor

**

* * *

**

THE UNEXPECTED VISITOR

**BY: LIVVYWRITER**

**A/N- SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, BUT MY MUSE IS AT WORK!**

"Ay Frank! Toss me a Heineken will ya?" A large man wearing a sooty shirt with a nametag reading Jerry said, his Brooklyn accent booming. He slipped off his hardhat and put it at his feet.

Frank Bryant rummaged in the chest and passed the beer to Jerry, a regular. He picked the glass up that he'd put down a minute before and continued cleaning it . Frank nodded hello at another group of regulars that took their seats at the bar further down. He filled three glasses with the strongest draft he had and slid it down. They raised their glasses and nodded before taking a long swig.

Business at Frank's was normal for a Tuesday night. All of the regulars were just getting off work and straggling in to their normal seats. Newcomers were streaming in, most of them heading straight for the bar.

Frank was especially tired for this early in the night. Customers would be coming in until 12 or 1 and would stay at the pub and pool hall for another couple of hours. Normally at seven Frank would be making small talk with the newcomers and would make his rounds with the regs, but for some reason a pounding headache had begun, leaving Frank less social than normal.

Frank sighed and realized that he would have to think past the headache and welcome the customers. He would start with the group that just walked in and took seats.

"Hi there, how are you doin' tonight?" Frank said, his rare southern drawl kindly addressing the peculiarly dressed man in front of him. He was a wafer thin man clad in long trench coat and bowler hat. The hat was pulled so low and the bar's light was so dim that Frank could only make out the outline of his face in the shadows. Frank lifted his eyebrows slightly at this strangers' appearance, but chose to ignore it, having seen much worse.

"Good night isn't it?" The man said, his voice slightly high and sharp, but smooth and chilling all the same. Frank looked past the man and out the open window. Rain was pouring in sheets and the sound of hail was thick against the pub's windows.

"Guess it depends where you're from whether it's good or not.. with a guy from Georgia, I prefer clear skies but a good rain's always nice." Frank said while he handed another person a drink.

"Yes." He paused for a moment and traced a divot in the wood of the bar with his finger, prompting Frank to notice the extreme length of his finger nail. Frank swore that it must have been two inches long...

"I've always preferred the rain myself, something…. Invigorating about it." The stranger continued.

"Oh yeah, I know what you're talkin' about." Frank didn't at all, and in fact, this man was starting to give him the creeps.

"You want a drink? I've got cold beer and good mixed drinks if you swing that way." Frank said.

The man paused for a minute and though Frank couldn't see his eyes, he guessed that he found something interesting in the newspaper that the man beside him was reading.

"Mister, if it's a paper you're interested in, I've got a bunch of em' in the back.." Frank trailed off when he noticed that the stranger wasn't paying attention. Frank's eyes wandered to the paper and saw what he must have been reading. It was above the funnies, and Frank didn't pin this guy as one to read the funnies, leaving only one article.

It was titled "MURDER ON MULRONEY" and at the angle Frank was looking from, he only could see the author and the first sentence. CHLOE SULLIVAN- DAILY PLANET "Last night on Mulroney Rd. a young woman was murdered in a break in, and although nothing was taken, authorities believe this not to be a random act, but a premeditated one."

Frank turned his attention back the stranger. His head was tipped a different way and Frank could make out the lower part of his face. Was his skin tinted a strange color?...blue or purple perhaps? No, must be the light..or the lack there-of..

Frank turned around as someone called his name. He tossed another beer and then turned back around.

"Shit!" Frank cursed, startled by the strangers face gazing back at him with a wide smile on the only visible part of his face.

"Startled Frank? Didn't mean to frighten you.." Frank backed up a couple of steps as his eyes took in the finger again. It was dragging a trail of water across the bar and under a sliver of light, the shock of purple skin caught Franks gaze.

"If.." Franks voice caught slightly. " If you aren't going to buy a drink mister, then I think it's best if you left the bar.. It's policy that you buy something in order to sit."

The stranger smiled again, and Frank noticed that his teeth were slightly pointed. A chill ran through him.

"Alright then Frank, I suppose I'll leave." He stood up silently and continued to smile.

"Afterall, someone's expecting me and I wouldn't want to keep her waiting." Frank heard his name again and turned around briefly. A split second later Frank turned his attention back to the unwelcome guest only to see that he was gone.

Frank let a breath go that he didn't know he'd been holding and dabbed the rag clutched in his white-knuckled fingers across his forehead. Frank was sure glad that the man had left. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but he did know that it had begun to frighten him and he was sure sorry for whoever was expecting him.

* * *

"Damn! Still no answer.. You think that a successful woman like Sandy Conner would be used to answering her phone in case it was a client..or a boss..or a boyfriend…" Chloe said, taking an angry swig of her lukewarm coffee.

"Great, empty." She said, peering into her cup.

"You never know Chloe, she could be on vacation or in a movie.." Bruce said, handing Chloe a fresh cup which earned a smile from Chloe.

"I'm just trying to save a life here!" She punched 'redial' and cradled the phone in between her shoulder and ear. Frustrated again she put the phone back on its hook.

"Got a hold of Diane Kensington and Karen Kramer. Diane staying with her parents for the night, and before you say anything, her dad's an ex-marine, so I wouldn't worry about her.. and Karen Kramer is on vacation in Texas until tomorrow with her three brothers. I warned them both not to be alone at any time and they sounded just enough scared that they will listen." Clark said, entering and collapsing in the chair beside Chloe.

Chloe nodded and crossed off Karen and Diane's names from a pad of paper.

"Very nice Clark." Chloe said.

"Thank you very much" Clark said. Bruce took a look at Clark and said, "Okay well since I talked to Laura and Gerri and they're with their boyfriends for the night, that's two more off the list."

Chloe nodded and crossed off two more. "And I got Kathleen, and luckily she's on call until the morning so she will be with people the entire night. All that's left is Sandy Conner..who hasn't answered her phone once out of the billions of times I've tried."

"There's one more…" Bruce said. The seriousness in his voice made Chloe look up.

"Bruce as you both know, I can take care of myself..and I've gotten away from once already. Besides I'm not alone." Chloe said, reaching her hand out to cover Bruce's. A jolt went through Clark, causing him to look away. Chloe saw this and dropped her eyes.

"Penny Oliver got away from this guy once too and look where she ended up. I'm just being cautious and I think you should do the same." Bruce said, cupping her hand in his own.

"I will be. Besides cautious is my middle name!" Chloe said, hoping to lighten the situation a bit.

"Well the way I remember it, your middle name was Anne, but maybe it changed along with other things..Well hello Clark.." Chloe turned towards the door and seeing her cousin, she ran to her and embraced.

In Chloe's ear, Lois whispered, "I thought we weren't on speaking turns with Smallville.." Chloe pulled back and said, quite audibly, "It's complicated." Lois lifted an eyebrow as if to say, "Isn't it always?"

"I've missed you cuz! This past month has felt, well actually it's been wonderful..i'll tell you, Paris has Lois written all over it.. but I have missed you." Lois collapsed in a chair and took off her heels. Sighing she looked up and for the first time noticed there was another man in the room.

She leaned forward and said, "Hey there cutie, what's your name?" Chloe laughed as Bruce looked alarmingly at her.

"Oh cool your jets there sparky! I know exactly who you are Mr. Wayne. I just wanted to see if I could pull of the nonchalant girl instead of the enamored reporter.. but I just can't seem to pull off the disguise." She smiled brightly and leaned back again.

Bruce, still startled, laughed and said, "Actually I was fooled."

"Hey to you too Lois.." Clark said, tired of feeling like no one noticed him. Lois glared at Clark and he put his hands up in surrender. This was followed by an awkward moment of silence.

"So there has to be a reason why three's company is camped out in Chloe's box of an office at eight on a lovely Tuesday night." She looked expectantly at the three, waiting for someone to fill her in. "Well I mean I know why Chloe's here..if cautious is her middle name, then workaholic is her first."

"Hah, very funny Lois. Actually it's good you're here.. we need your input.. It started the other night when Bruce and I were on the way home from dinner.." Chloe continued to fill Lois in on the whole story, and when she was done, Lois sat in silence for a minute.

"Sounds like you guys definitely have a meteor freak on your hands, and a serial killer one at that. We should call the girls to warn them-"

"Already have, we reached them and scared them enough so that they won't be alone at all, but we have yet to reach Sandy Conner." Clark interjected.

"I was thinking that we should head to-" Lois started again.

"Her apartment to see if we can reach her there. I was thinking the same thing." Lois scowled at being interrupted again.

"Okay well let's-" Lois began.

"Get going." Clark finished, with a look on his face that would have been completed by sticking out his tongue.

"You did that on purpose Smallville. You're not funny, you know that? Not funny at all.." Lois stalked out of the office and Chloe began to laugh. Bruce handed Chloe her jacket and put on his own. Clark felt a defeated feeling watching the gesture, even though it was seemingly small.

"Common people! Places to be!" Lois voice bellowed.

"She's been back for twenty minutes and already she's throwing orders around!" Clark said irritabily.

Chloe laughed and said, "Welcome home Lois!"

* * *

"Well this is it, 565 Julian Lane." Lois said, gazing up at the nice town home.

"IT's not like it took us a half hour more than it should have.." Chloe grumbled making her way up to the building. She knocked loudly. Bruce followed, smiling. He was glad that with Lois here everything had been a little less awkward and he'd had more time with Chloe.

"Hey! It's not my fault Clark got us off on the wrong subway stop.." Lois accused.

"Well it's not MY fault that you couldn't make up your mind and besides, I don't take public transportation very often!" Clark countered.

Chloe knocked on the door again and rang the bell a few more times.

"Maybe no one's home…" Bruce said, not believing it himself. All of the lights were on. Chloe rattled the door knob and was disappointed when it was locked. She needed Clark to open the door but she couldn't let Bruce or Lois see..

"Door's locked." Chloe said, staring straight at Clark. Clark understood and moved to try.

Chloe pointed across the street and said "Look!" Lois and Bruce both turned around and saw nothing but a bar. They turned back to look at her, and Chloe smiled sheepishly, "Guess it was nothing..i get startled easily.." Lois narrowed her eyes because she knew this wasn't true.

The door opened and Lois and Bruce both looked at Clark. "IT was open Chloe, guess it was stuck." Clark said, pushing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I hate it when that happens." Chloe said, smiling slightly. They moved forward in the bright house. In the downstairs, everything was thrown everywhere. Lamps were strewn across the floor and couches were over turned. Everyone exchanged glances.

Wordlessly, Chloe reached in her purse and picked out four pairs of latex gloves. "Put these on. It's a crime scene and the last thing we need is our fingerprints on the evidence." Everyone grabbed a pair and put it on.

"What else have you got in that bag? Medical tools?" Bruce asked, clearly amused.

Chloe grinned. "I'll never tell."

"Split up.. yell if you see anything..." Chloe said. And as if it were decided beforehand, Bruce and Chloe went upstairs and Lois and Clark were left to the downstairs. Clark grimaced and moved toward the kitchen and Lois noticed, prompting her to raise her eyebrow and follow.

Upstairs Chloe and Bruce were in the small bathroom together. The checked the bath tub, cabinets, and closet to no avail. Outside the bathroom there was a short hallway before the only bedroom, and the only other room in the house. The hallway was clear and they entered the bedroom. The lamp was on the floor and the covers were too. Bruce checked the closest and under the bed finding nothing. There was no where else anyone could have hidden. Chloe pulled her jacket tighter as a chill floated in.

She felt the chill again and moved towards it. It was coming from behind the long white drapes. "Bruce.." She said as she grabbed one side and prepared to pull it back, fully aware that the culprit could be behind the drape. Bruce moved behind her and Chloe yanked it back. She moved backwards as a sudden birth of cold air hit her. It was clear except for the open window. Chloe exhaled and unconsciously grabbed Bruce's hand for a split second. Bruce's eyes found Chloe's and an intense feeling hit them.

"CHLOE, BRUCE! FOUND SOMETHING…DEFINITLEY SOMETHING.." Lois's voice floated up through the town home

"Sounds like they need us.." Chloe said as she cleared her throat. Bruce nodded, smiling, and turned around, both of them walking down the stairs. Chloe tried to suppress the heavy attraction she felt towards Bruce. She hadn't felt something like that since Clark, and even with Clark, she hadn't felt it in a look..

"In here.." Clark said from the living room. Bruce and Chloe entered and saw Clark and Lois behind a couch, leaning over a young blonde woman.

"Can't have been dead for more than an hour." Lois said in a grim voice. Chloe moved forward and Clark and Lois backed away. She was lying in a stiff position, her arms by her sides. She had puncture wounds (from his fingernail, Chloe explained) in the area of her heart..and a few in her leg. She had scratches on her arms and one on her face.

Bruce watched Chloe examine Sandy Conner, expecting Chloe to reel back in disgust or in sadness. Instead, he noticed that Chloe looked at her the way a medical examiner would, like she was taking notes in her head. Apparently there were many things about Chloe Sullivan he did not know, starting with how often she had dealt with death.

" I'm sorry Sandy." Chloe whispered and closed her eyelids of her terrified eyes.

She turned back around and looked at the other three. "There's nothing left here unless you guys saw something else." Lois and Clark shook their heads. "Well then I guess we leave.. God I can't believe he got another one..and we still don't know why he's doing this.." Chloe said as they exited.

They walked for a few feet in silence before Bruce grabbed Chloe's hand, inwardly waiting for Chloe to pull away in embarrassment. Chloe instead glanced at Bruce and smiled.

Behind them Clark was doing everything he could to keep from separating the two. Lois saw this and grabbed his arm, silently asking him to stop. Bruce and Chloe walked for a little more before they realized they weren't being followed and they doubled back.

"Hey Cuz I think me and Smallville are going to hit up-" She glanced all around her before her eyes settled on a place. "- Frank's." She nodded towards a smokey, but friendly looking bar a few yards back. "Would you two like to join?"

Bruce started to say yes, believing that this would be the only way to spend more time with Chloe, but before he could, Chloe said, "No, not tonight, I think I'll just get Bruce to walk me home..i'm pretty tired." She took a sideways glance at Bruce and he caught on and began to nod.

"Yes, I think I'll tag along..but you two have fun." Bruce made eye contact with Clark and he almost felt sorry for the guy when he saw the defeat in his eyes. Lois grabbed Clark's arm and waved, and they both began to walk the other way.

Lois patted Clark on the back and looped her arm in his as they crossed the street. She patted his arm and said, "It's okay big guy. There's nothing a good bit of alcohol can't help.." Her eyes found his sad ones and she smiled. "Common', I'm sure Frank's has just what we're looking for."

"I don't know about that." Clark said softly as he looked behind him one last time.

* * *

"Oh what a night.." Chloe said as she let herself fall backwards on her bed. She patted beside her and Bruce smiled, falling also. They both gazed up to the ceiling.

"Never a dull moment with you Ms. Sullivan. Why I've only known you for a month and..well.." He trailed off and turned his head to look at her. She turned to look at him and said gently, "and what?"

"Well I don't want to scare you off..but I'm starting to like you, well quite a lot actually." Bruce stuttered.

"Oh wow, I just stuttered didn't i? I don't normally. Actually I'm normally the one that's cool and collected, not the sputtering idiot, I mean if you knew the things I've done-." He paused, "Through work, you'd know I'm not the nervous kind, but for some reason you make me, well, you bring out the nervous in me..and I can't explain why.." He sighed when he was done, exasperated at the little boy he'd become in her presence.

She looked at him, her lips pursed together and her eyes dancing. Not able to hold it any longer, she burst out laughing. Not wanting to insult him, she quickly muffled her laughter.

"Well Chloe if you think it's so funny.." She pressed her lips to his, ceasing all sound. The tension they had felt earlier that night and in the recent weeks were released. He cupped her face in his hand and pulled her closer. She pulled her jacket off and started on his. He got it off and she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Wait Chlo.." He said, causing her to pause. "i'm an idiot for interrupting this but i know how you feel about your rules..and I don't want to ruin this if you'll regret doing this with me later.." The look in her eyes when he said that surprised him. It was a look of even stronger passion. She smiled widely.

"Hey Bruce.." She said, kissing him once more.

"Yeah?" He said, worried.

"Screw the rules."


	6. Work and Play

* * *

**Standing Still**

**Chapter Six**

**Work and Play**

A/N- These are cranking out slowly but surely! I can't thank you all enough for the support you're giving this story. I can't say I would've continued if I hadn't been bullied by all of you. Thanks again!

A/N 2- The lyrics in the beginning are "work" by Jimmy Eat world.

* * *

_Can't say I was never wrong  
But some blame rests on you  
Work and play but never okay  
To mix the way we do_

All I can say  
I should have said  
Can we take a ride?  
Get out of this place  
While we still have time  
We still have time

* * *

**Clark was dreaming. He was back in high school and it was the night of junior prom. Clark was searching over the tops of everyone, his eyes searching for his date. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around.**

**Chloe stood there, looking as beautiful as she did all those years ago. She had the look of a lovesick girl in her eyes and a smile saying she was all his. He pulled her close, her head fell upon his heart. **

"**I couldn't find you, Chloe." Clark said softly. **

"**I was right here all along Clark." She said. **

**Suddenly everyone was gone from the floor. It was just Chloe and Clark. They gazed at each other, a look only they could understand. Two more people appeared, side by side. Lana and Bruce gazed at the dancing couple, not interfering. **

**Lana turned around and walked towards the door which swung open violently. Winds swirled and debris flew, which all seemingly parted for Lana as she blended into the storm. Clark felt himself walking away, pulling away from Chloe. **

"**I have to save her Chloe.." He felt him saying. He was pulled towards the door which was ripped off the hinges now. Chloe's face turned from Clark's to Bruce's. Bruce stepped in where Clark had been and began to dance with Chloe. **

"**I was right here along Clark.." She said over Bruce's shoulder. "All along." **

Clark sprung up from his dream, his brow sweating profusely. He put a hand to his forehead, trying to wipe away some of the sweat. He sat in a stupor for a moment, and then noticing his surroundings, realized he was not in his apartment. He was in a queen bed with a feminine comforter.

Looking beside him, he saw the sleeping form of a girl, her back to him. 'Great!' He said to himself. 'Lois gets me intoxicated and something like this happens..' Clark didn't know what to do next. He wasn't a one night stand kind of guy, he had no experience in this area!

He looked down at his bare chest, and then lifted the blanket. He was relieved to see he wasn't fully naked, and he still had his boxers on. The girl beside him however, looked to only have her bra on, should he check under the blanket to see about the panties? You know, just to get information? Clark stopped himself in mid-check, shaking his head at himself.

Clark threw his long legs over the side of the bed, and put his head in his hands.

"What a mess." He mumbled. He heard rustling from beside him, and then a voice.

"Smallville?"

* * *

Chloe smiled as she slowly awoke to the sun falling through her window. She stretched her arms above her head and then turned her head. The other side of the bed was vacant, an imprint still indented.

"Bruce?" She said softly, looking around. She knew this would happen..it's just her luck to finally break the rules and then for it to backfire on her.. She was interrupted by her musings by Bruce's low voice floating from down the hall.

Chloe pulled herself from the bed, and grabbed Bruce's button up shirt. She pulled it on and smiled. "I'm such a cliché right now." She said quietly.

She padded down the hall towards the voice, and saw the back side of him on her balcony. He was completely naked other than the blanket he'd pulled around his lower body. Chloe had to push down the feeling that arose which made her embarrassed at herself.

She reached for the door handle to join him, but then stopped her self as she noticed that he was using a very serious voice on the phone. She backed away a couple steps and prepared to walk away, but her reporter ears picked up part of the hushed conversation.

"Alfred, I can't come back right now. Yes I know that I'm needed.. Okay I know that, but everything's worked fine in Gotham this past month without me.. Well you did tell me I needed a vacation… I won't be much longer Alfred…Yes, I'm aware I'm missing in action." Bruce sighed and Chloe leaned closer to the door. "Alfred please, I didn't call for this. Please just look into what I asked you too and call me back as soon as possible. Okay..Alfred.."

Chloe could tell by his voice that he was winding down the conversation so she backed away towards the kitchen. She saw him close the phone, and hang his head for a minute. In the way he stood, his hands grasped on to the rails, his head down, and his blanket waving like a flag in the wind, Bruce reminded Chloe of a tortured hero.

She went towards the balcony again, and slid it noiselessly open. He turned his head slightly, and seeing Chloe, smiled gently.

She walked towards him and grasped his hand. He gazed back towards the city again. She looked beside her, and took in the all too familiar troubled look in his eyes.

"Hey there hero..penny for your thoughts.." He looked startled when she called him hero but then smiled slightly.

"IT looks like I'm needed in Gotham, but I can't seem to bring myself to leave this place.." He looked down at the hand Chloe still held and the look in his eyes reminded Chloe again of someone too wise for his years.

"Well maybe you don't have to go.." Chloe said after a minute. She said it so quietly that Bruce wasn't sure if he'd heard it, but when he looked back up at her and into her nervous eyes, he knew he'd heard correctly.

"Chloe I want to, you know I do..i just have obligations.." Bruce dropped off when Chloe dropped her eyes to the ground and smiled slightly.

"I know you do Bruce..it was still worth a shot." She looked back up at him.

"I make some mean waffles." She said after a minute, in her all too familiar way of trying to break the ice.

He was suddenly taken aback by the bravery in her young face and the strength in her earnest eyes, and he put both hands on either side of her face, and kissed her slowly.

When he pulled away she smiled and said, "Wow Bruce, if I'd known you liked waffles so much, I would've cooked them sooner."

He laughed and watched her walk back into the house, his white button up barely covering anything. She turned back around once she was inside and beckoned him to follow, shouting, "Leave the blanket!"

Bruce laughed and with that laugh, came the realization that the decision he would have to make soon, would be much harder than he ever thought it would be.

* * *

Alfred Pennyworth sighed as he hung up the phone. Bruce had been gone for a little over a month and along with the city and corporation needing him, Alfred was also a bit lonely in the large manor.

Alfred went down to the research room and sat down at a computer. This computer had never failed him regarding information. Alfred typed in the information about the so called "Weather Man" as Bruce had called him. That didn't come up with many results, so Alfred tried the different afflictions that could have caused this boy's abilities. He tried meteorites and birth defects and nothing came up. He tried a few more things, and while he looked, his mind wandered off towards Bruce.

All Bruce had told him was that he had met a woman, which was a big step for Bruce. Bruce had little luck in the dating department, despite the public knowledge of his faux playboy status. He mostly kept to himself, and honestly, Alfred was often worried that Batman had taken over Bruce Wayne.

So at first, Alfred was relieved when Bruce said he was staying in Metropolis longer than he expected, but now Alfred worried about Bruce. Bruce had always been a strict no emotions kind of guy, and it made Alfred wonder what the girl that had enraptured Bruce was like.

It didn't help that the bat signal was on more and more often. People were wondering about the absence of their Caped Crusader, even though the crime rate hadn't risen any. People were starting to be used to the irregularity of Batman's presence which was a good thing. It kept criminals on their toes, and people were starting to rely less on Batman, which helped the police step up.

Alfred turned his attention back to the screen when an article popped up that had Weather Man written all over it. He had searched toxic waste accidents and had found what he was looking for. His eyes scanned through the article, and without hesitating, faxed it to the number Bruce had provided. He looked up a few more articles and faxed those too.

Alfred sighed again once he was done. He told himself he should be happy that Bruce was working in Metropolis among other things, even though Alfred believed that mixing work with play was never a good idea.

* * *

"I'm an idiot!" Clark muttered, for the millionth time since he'd woken up in Lois's bed that morning.

Clark pushed open the revolving door to the Daily Planet, berating himself the whole time. As he walked in, he buttoned the bottom buttons of his wrinkled dress shirt, continuing to chastise himself until he had made it to his cubicle.

He felt like everyone that walked by was reading the imaginary sign on his forehead saying, "I HAD DRUNK SEX WITH LOIS LANE, CHLOE SULLIVAN'S COUSIN! QUESTIONS? CALL NUMBER BELOW." He shook his head and tried to distract himself by shuffling through some papers.

He leaned forward to check if Chloe had come in yet. He saw her familiar red pea coat hanging over her swivel chair and knew she had come in on time, unlike Clark and Lois.

'Oh God…Lois…what am I supposed to say to her? She probably hates me for running out on her like that…' He said to himself. He dropped his head on his desk in front of him, and then did it again, and again, and again..

"Kent, when you're done putting a dent into that head of yours, run a copy of the sewage report you wrote earlier this week. It seems to have disappeared from my desk…and like a good reporter I know you kept a back up copy… Kent don't look at me like that, Perry White has better things to do then keep up with a stupid report on sewers!" Perry White took a puff of his cigar and then walked away.

Clark glared at his editor's retreating figure. He found the sewage report and went to the copier, making sure he took the longest route that didn't take him past Chloe's office. How was he supposed to face her after he had slept with her cousin? If he'd had a chance before, he sure as hell didn't now once Lois spilled the beans..

"Earth to Clark.." Clark snapped out of his musings, he looked up to see Chloe, looking curiously at him.

"Hello Chloe.." Clark said, taking a large gulp. Of course this happens to him! Of all people at the copier..it's the one he'd do anything to avoid right now..

"You sure look nervous Clark, guilty conscience?" Clark's eyes widened. She knew! How did she know? Did Lois already get to her first? Shit, shit, SHIT!

Chloe noticed the deer in the headlights look in Clark's eyes and quickly said, "Sorry Clark..i guess it's too soon to joke about our relationship..which is also something I want to talk to you about when you get the chance..coffee maybe later?"

Clark swallowed, relieved. She wanted to get coffee! She was referring to Lana and the kiss! Not Lois! She wanted to talk about the relationship! She didn't know!

"Um yeah, that sounds good.." Clark said, forcing himself to calm down and not act so guilty.

Chloe half smiled and picked up her copies. "Okay, maybe after our shift tonight?" Clark nodded and she began to walk away.

"By the way Clark, I don't know if you needed 130 of those sewer papers copied, but if you did I think they're done." She smiled again and walked away.

Clark looked down at the still growing pile of sewer papers and pressed stop forcefully. The button cracked and Clark swore. "It's just one of those days.."

* * *

Lois stormed into the Daily Planet. She marched up to Clark's desk and seeing it empty, walked like a woman on a mission, looking for Clark.

She passed Chloe's desk and Chloe waved, her head cradling her phone between her shoulder and ear. Lois kept walking and spotted Clark's back up ahead.

Looking around and making sure nobody was watching, she grabbed Clark by the lapel of his shirt and pulled him into the supply closet.

"What the hell?" Clark said, searching for a light to brighten the pitch black closet.

"Smallville, where the hell do you get off running out on me like that? Who the hell do you think you are?" She yelled in hushed voice.

Clark heard Lois' voice and wanted to die.

"Lois, I'm sorry..i just couldn't believe that we did that… I had to get out quick, it's nothing against you, I do like you..you're a nice girl..and um, we've always, well we've always been good friends…well most of the time.. and I'm hoping that sex won't-" Clark was interrupted by Lois' astonished voice.

"You think we had sex? SEX? In your dreams Smallville!" She said in a very loud whisper.

Clark felt his heart start beating again. No sex? There hadn't been a drunken tumble in the sheets? Clark felt a small pang of something..was it disappointment? No… was it that Lois seemed to have found the thought of it so repulsive? Yes..that was it.. but why? He loved Chloe, right?

"Oh Lois…I thought..well I didn't remember exactly…and I was in my boxers..and I saw you were in your bra…I wasn't sure.." Clark stuttered through his words.

Lois rolled her eyes even though Clark couldn't see her do it. " Well you would have KNOWN if you had stuck around! What kind of idiot are you to go running into work with a thing like that on your conscience? I'm surprised you haven't confessed to Chloe yet.." Lois paused. "You haven't, have you?"

"No, no, no..i promise I didn't say anything." Clark assured.

"And the reason why you were in your boxers is because you were so intoxicated that you stripped down outside of my apartment and I had to drag you upstairs before you passed out completely. I wasn't in my bra either, I was in my nightie, but you couldn't see the bottom of it, considering you flew out of there like someone was chasing you.."

Clark felt like he wanted to punch himself in the gut.

"I've never seen anyone drink like you did. You seriously drank cases of beer, Clark. You hear me? CASES, as in plural! The bartender finally cut you off and told me that I should think about staying with you in case you had ALCOHAL POISENING!"

Lois voice was a mixture between anger and admiration which made Clark chuckle.

"That's it." Lois said, laughing a little.

"What's it?" Clark asked, also beginning to laugh.

"That's the last time I ever take you out for a sympathy drink. Next time, you're totally carrying my ass up six flights of stairs..got me? I think I pulled a muscle." That made Clark laugh harder which in turn made Lois also laugh harder.

Suddenly the door swung open, and half the staff of the Daily Planet stood there. Lois and Clark blinked their eyes, trying to get them to adjust to the sudden burst of light. Clark's eyes took in the scene and saw that Lois was perched on a rolling cart and he was leaned up against a filing cabinet.

The staff stared at them, amused expressions on their faces.

"We were going over Clark's sewage paper." Lois said, glancing at Clark.

"Yeah.. I listen better in the dark." Clark said, trying to help. Lois mentally slapped her head when he said that.

"Oh forget it, everyone scram." They all still stood there. "SCRAM!" She yelled, and everyone, fearing the wrath of Lois Lane, scattered like rats.

"Looks like we're the new talk of the town, Smallville." Lois said, exiting the closet.

"Looks like it." Clark said, still grinning at her retreating figure.

* * *

Chloe hung up the phone on her fake lead for Weather Man. She let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back in her chair. How much longer would it be before another woman died by this freak? Chloe felt helpless…

And what the hell had been up with Clark? Someone was weird…maybe he would tell her what when they had coffee. She was worried about that too, how would he take what she had to say?

She heard a vibrate and grabbed her phone. "New text: Bruce Wayne," it read. She pressed read and smiled when she read, "Did you know that New York doesn't have any waffles?" Bruce had left early that morning for a press conference in New York City. He told her he would be back that night, and Chloe found herself looking forward to it. She was shocked to feel this way; she definitely wasn't that kind of girlfriend. Wait, was she his girlfriend?

Suddenly she heard the whir of the fax machine. She looked and was stunned to see an article titled, "ACCIDENTAL DEATH IN ANTARTICAN RESEARCH LAB" She read the article and wanted to jump for joy. The whir started up again, and eight more small articles came through, all with a common subject of murder of a young woman.

"Yes! This is exactly what I needed!" She said excitably, much louder than she intended. Lois and Clark entered when they heard Chloe's exclamation.

"What's up cuz? Got a lead?" Lois asked, sitting in a chair squished in the corner. Clark leaned up against the doorframe, looking questioningly at Chloe.

She stood up and started to talk fervently.

"So Weather Man, as we call him, hasn't always had these abilities. In 2006, he was a grad student working in an Antarctic research lab with a few other colleagues. They were researching vats of toxic waste collected from the ocean of the Antartic, and one day, according to Helen Tharin, Richard Strauss, who had a reputation for being a little nutty, cornered her. According to Helen's report, Richard was starting to get pretty fresh with Miss Tharin, and after he made it extremely clear of his intentions, she pushed him away, he lost his balance, and fell into the vat of toxic waste. A fellow colleague saw the whole scene and vouched for Helen, and she was cleared of all charges. The iciness and venomous nature of the toxic waste supposedly killed Richard Strauss on impact, though his body was never found."

Chloe paused for a breath and then handed Lois the longer article and Clark the smaller ones.

After giving them a minute to read, Chloe began talking again.

"The smaller articles are eight similar murders to the ones that have been happening here. All blonde, all under 5'5, all successful, and all killed by so called 'knife wounds'. The difference is that the other eight murders were spread out over eight cities, and our murders were only in Metropolis. So either Weather Man thinks he's on to something here, or he's got this pattern going for no reason."

Lois looked up for her article and asked, "Chloe did you notice what Helen looks like?" She handed Chloe the article back and she smiled and recited,

" 'Helen Tharin, a successful, attractive, small blonde woman was involved in a horrifying accident last Tuesday..' So he's after this Helen, maybe for revenge?" She asked, looking at Lois and Clark.

Clark nodded and then added, "Maybe he's got a warped sense of love, and he believes he loves this Helen, and when he looks for her in all of these look alikes and comes up unsuccessful, he becomes angered and murders them."

Chloe nodded in agreement. "That's a strong possibility. This guy is definitely not in his right mind."

Clark handed over the pictures of the eight murders and grimaced. "You can say that again."

NEXT CHAPTER--MORE BRUCE, DON'T WORRY! AND MORE SUPERMAN/BATMAN ACTION!


End file.
